


Game Over

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Danny playing games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at porn, but you gotta start somewhere, right? This little idea got into my head and kept distracting me from my work until I finally gave in and wrote it down.

 

Danny tucked the towel firmly against his hips as he opened the bathroom door and padded into Steve’s bedroom, where he’d left his change of clothes.

“You lied.”

“Jesus, Steven!”  Danny spun around, clutching his chest dramatically, and stared at Steve leaning in the doorway.  “Give a guy a heart attack, why don’t you?  Freaking ninja!”

He took in Steve’s serious expression and the other man’s words finally sunk in.  “Wait.  What?  What did I lie about?”

“There’s no construction going on at your place.  Not by your landlord, not by the city.  I checked.  There’s nothing wrong with your water.  You lied about needing to shower here.”  Steve pushed away from the doorframe and stepped into the room.

“Oh.  Uh, yeah.”  Scratching his neck, Danny looked down at his toes sheepishly.  “Well, you know how crappy my bathroom is and your shower is so much nicer, with the multiple—”

“That’s not it, either.”

The nearness of Steve’s voice brought Danny’s head up sharply and he was startled by how quickly his personal space had been breached without his noticing.  “What?  What do you mean?”  He backed up to where his clean clothes lay on Steve’s bed, trying to put some distance between them.

But Steve kept coming – stalking, really.  The man moved like some kind of jungle cat… a really sexy jungle cat!  Which, really, would turn anyone on, right?  The sudden rush of blood to his cock was a perfectly natural reaction that had nothing to do with any inappropriate feelings he definitely wasn’t having about his best friend and partner.

“I think there’s another reason why you wanted to be in my house, in my bedroom, naked.”  Steve’s dark eyes travelled over Danny’s body as he stepped in close, again.

“I’m not naked.  I’m in a towel.  Which, by the way, is a lot less revealing than those tight, little swim trunks you like to parade around in,” he snapped defensively, starkly aware of the way every hair on his body felt like it was standing on end.

“You been watching me in my tight, little swim trunks, Danny?”  Steve’s gaze bored into his, making his breath catch in his throat.

“I—I should get dressed.”  Seizing his neatly folded shorts and t-shirt, Danny held them in front of his chest, like a shield.

Steve shook his head and snatched the garments away, tossing them across the room.  “No more games, Danny.”

Danny’s whole body ignited as Steve’s fingers brushed across his stomach, curling under the edge of the towel and pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“Steve, we can’t!” he gasped.

“We can… and we are.”  Steve’s mouth covered his in an unexpectedly tender kiss and Danny responded without a thought, his eyes fluttering closed.  When Steve’s tongue probed gently at his bottom lip, he opened to it instinctively.  And that was his undoing.

Steve invaded his mouth like he was on a mission, intent on mapping every inch of teeth and tongue and lips.  The onslaught left Danny breathless, clutching at Steve’s shoulders like a lifeline.  The taut muscles shifted under his hands and his eyes flew open as he found himself suddenly airborne.

His head hit the pillow and he bounced against the mattress where Steve had thrown him on the bed with perfect accuracy.  _“And what the hell kind of military training taught him to do that?  When would that— that be—?“_  His thoughts stuttered to a stop as he watched Steve strip off his clothing.

The man’s naked body was impossibly beautiful, abs rippling with his movements, his hard cock thrusting out, the tip already shining with pre-cum.  Danny licked his lips hungrily at the sight and, of course, Steve noticed.  He smiled salaciously and began to crawl slowly up the bed, up Danny’s body, his expression distinctly predatory.

“You’re my partner, my boss; we work together.”  Pressing up against the headboard, Danny tried to sit up, to pull himself as far up the bed as possible.  “This is a bad… uh….”

Steve’s hand had effectively stopped Danny’s upward momentum by landing firmly on his thigh, fingertips gliding under the edge of the towel.

He gulped loudly.  “Uh… idea.  This is a bad idea, Steven.  I really don’t think—”

“Then don’t… don’t think.”  Steve captured Danny’s mouth again, coaxing it open with practiced ease.

The hot slide of tongues sent a wave of need through Danny and he groaned desperately.  Strong fingers slid around the base of his skull and into his wet hair, tilting his head to give Steve access to his neck.  He tried to hold on to some semblance of coherence as Steve’s lips and tongue played havoc with the tender flesh below his ear, teeth teasing at _that spot, right there_ , that turned his insides to jell-o.

“Steve!”  Even to his own ears, it sounded more like a plea than a complaint.

“Danny.  You’re thinking.  Too much.”  Steve was punctuating his words with his mouth, kissing and licking his way down Danny’s throat and over his heart.  “I want you.  You want me.  That’s all.  That matters.”

Danny arched off the bed with a soft moan as Steve sucked at his nipple, catching it between his teeth.  Steve’s hand slipped out of the damp, blond curls and down his chest to tease the other nipple, eliciting another groan.

“Aren’t you being a little presumptuous?” Danny bit out between panting breaths.  “What makes you think I want you?”

Steve rolled off of Danny, pressing against his side, and flicked the towel from his hips to reveal his throbbing erection.

“This,” he said, running a finger gently from base to tip, “ _proves_ that you want me.”  He pressed his nail against the slit, catching a drop of pre-come and holding it up for Danny to see.  Bright blue eyes tracked the fingertip as Steve sucked it into his mouth, savouring the salty taste.

“Steve, I don’t know….”

“I do,” Steve breathed against his stomach, then flicked his tongue over the head of Danny’s cock before swallowing it down in one swift movement.

Danny cried out, bucking his hips involuntarily.

Steve shifted position again, twisting his mouth around Danny’s cock as he arranged himself between his thighs.

“God!  Steve!”  Danny squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like his head was going to explode.  Steve’s talented mouth was doing such incredible things to him.

“Shhh,” he chided, letting Danny’s cock slide from between his lips.  He swirled his tongue over the head.  “I do have neighbours, you know.”

Steve skimmed his hands around Danny’s thighs, lifting and spreading his knees until his feet were flat against the bed.

“Wait.”  Danny reached out to touch Steve’s jaw and draw him back up until they were face to face.  “You need to know… I’ve never done this before.”

Steve kissed him softly.  “It’s okay, we’ll go slowly.  Nothing you’re not ready for.”  He smiled as his hand traced across Danny’s hip and caressed the length of his cock.  “Is this good?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” he groaned, pushing into the touch.

“How about this?”  Strong fingers wrapped around him, squeezing gently.

“Y—yeah, that too.”

Repositioning his body so that their cocks were lined up, Steve gripped them both and began sliding his hand, twisting it on the upstroke.

“And this?” he rasped against Danny’s ear.

“Oh god, yes!”  Danny thrust against him, setting up a delicious friction that seemed to demolish any remaining pretense of hesitation.  Suddenly, he was in full motion – hands frantically running over Steve’s shoulders and down his back to cup his ass, mouth burning a line down his throat to his collarbone, hips grinding relentlessly in his urgent need for release.

“Danny, what happened to slow?”

“Fuck slow,” he ground out, gripping Steve’s ass tighter to get more leverage.  He could feel his orgasm building, his hips begin to stutter.

Steve picked up the rhythm, nuzzling that spot on Danny’s neck, growling encouragement.  “That’s it.  C’mon, Danny.  Come for me!”

That rough demand was all it took to bring him gasping over the edge, spilling over Steve’s hand and across their stomachs.  As he caught his breath again, he reached between them, slicking his hand with his own come.  He twined his fingers with Steve’s, who was still working towards climax, and pumped his fist once, twice, three times…

“Your turn!” he grunted, biting down on Steve’s collarbone and smiling in satisfaction as his partner yelled and shuddered with his own release.

They lay tangled together for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Steve rolled over and reached for the tissues on the nightstand.  He smiled down at Danny as he cleaned them both up.

“So that worked for you, then?”

Danny grinned back up at him.  “Oh, yeah.  That was just… yeah.”

“You were really into it but then you kinda lost control a little at the end there,” he smirked.

“Yeah, well, like I’ve been telling you, Babe… a little role-playing once in a while can be fun.  Next time, though, you get to play the blushing virgin!”


End file.
